Michael Corleone
Michael Corleone was the head of the Corleone Family after Vito Corleone stepped down. Biography Born in 1985, to Vito and Carmela Corleone, Michael was deeply loved by his father, even prompting Vito to murder don Massimo Fanucci so he could support Michael and the rest of his family. He became a bright and handsome young man, and of all of Vito Corleone's children, Michael was said to be the most like him in terms of intelligence, personality, and cunning. Once Michael married a woman named Connie that Sonny wanted to be his girlfriend, but when Mikey married her, Sonny had gone crazy and beat up Michael near St. Alban's Hotel in Mid Town. After the beating, Nickey saw it and told Don Vito. Don just sit there and eat cookies, but when Santino came home, Vito beat the crap out him for abusing Michael. The Prodigal Son Michael initially wanted nothing to do with the Corleone family business, and enrolled at a college in order to escape any potential involvement in crime. In truth, his father never wanted Michael to be involved in the family's criminal enterprise neither, and actually hoped he'd go into politics. However, when his father was nearly assassinated in 2009, he volunteered to murder the men responsible, Virgil Sollozzo and Captain McCluskey, a police captain who was acting as Sollozzo's bodyguard, following McCluskey's assault on Michael at the hospital where his father was treated for his injuries. Michael's older brother, Sonny Corleone, was shocked at this suggestion, since it had long been a hard and fast rule in the Sicilian Mafia that policemen were not to be harmed. However, Michael showed his cunning when he argued that McCluskey was fair game since he was serving as Sollozzo's bodyguard. He also suggested that the family use their contacts in the newspaper to play up McCluskey's connection to Sollozzo and being "involved in the rackets" of organised crime, thereby relieving some of the flack that the Corleones would receive afterwards. After committing the murders, Michael fled to Sicily. The New Don While in Sicily, he heard that his older brother Sonny had been murdered and he returned to France City. There, he reluctantly became involved in his family's criminal enterprises, taking over for his deceased brother as underboss of the family under Vito's supervision and subtly attacking the other families' businesses through he used of his secret caporegime, Charlie Trapani. At the same time, he persuaded his father that it was time to remove the family from the mafia. He agreed with Connie a year later, promising to make the Corleone family legitimate within a year. They had one son, Oliver. He was born with only two teeth, as he had a disease, leading Michael to joke that Oliver is "more like a monkey than an Italian Yankee." Vito went into semi-retirement in 2011, and Michael became operating head of the family. At first, longtime capos Pete Clemenza and Rocco Lamp, as well as lawyer Tom Hagen, weren't sure that Michael was strong enough to keep the family going, especially as the Barzini and Tattaglia families moved in on the Corleones' territory. Clemenza and Tessio were even more convinced of this when Michael refused to allow them to retaliate. In truth, Michael and Charlie had begun planning to wipe out Barzini and Tattaglia soon after Michael's return to France. Soon after taking over day-to-day control of the family, Michael tried to buy out casino owner Moe Green's stake in his Las Vegas casino, intending to move his family to US. Vito was killed in July 2011, and Michael was officially the saddest Don ever. In the video game In the video game, main protagonist Charlie Trapani helped Michael through many jobs, Michael went to the hospital after his father Don Vito Corleone was shot seven times where Charlie helped him escape and later had Charlie put a gun in the toilet. Charlie also drives Michael away from the scene, while in the movie it was only Rocco. He is cold and calculating here, even before returning from Sicily, and is voiced by Joseph May. Downfall In 2012, after almost all other families were dead/gone/killed, Michael's crime family grew bigger, and were taking down day-to-day territories. But his ultimate triumph was soon to be his downfall. With nothing left to conquer, Michael was driven to madness. And was so crazy he killed many of his own men, he eventually even wanted to kill his own son, but was stopped by Corleones. On September 15, 2013, they killed him while Michael was in his office hitting his son's head against the desk, next boss of Corleones was Al Neri. Personality and traits Michael was the weakest of the Corleone brothers at 1 point, though originally he wanted nothing to do with the family business, but he was quickly pulled in after the assassination attempt on his father. When Michael volunteered to assassinate Sollozzo, everyone, especially Sonny, were surprised. While he was experienced in handling guns from his time in the Marines, Clemenza had to teach him how to quickly use a gun and dispose of it. Gallery Michael_looking_at_Charlie.png|Michael in Corleone Mansion. Michael_and_Frankie.png|Michael hugging his dead daughter, Frankie. Mike_with_38._Snub_Nose.jpg|Michael with Snub Nose. Sonny beating the shit auta Michael.png|Santino Corleone punching his little brother Michael. Poor Michael... Not! Michael as janitor.png|Michael as janitor. Michael and Connie.png|Michael and his wife Connie Corleone in a fight. Tessio_and_Michael.png|Tessio and Michael. Michael at baptism.png|Michael at Oliver's baptism. Category:Dons Category:Corleones Category:The Godfather Category:Characters Category:Italians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tottal psychos Category:Protagonists Category:Fathers Category:Gang Leaders Category:Sammarinese Category:Former Good Guys Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Siblings